Prologue
The prologue serves as the opening for the game. Script Cinematic "Beeeep!" On a rainy summer day, the grass're as green as the showers and sun could make it. There're just pitter-patter of the rain and the sudden blare of a car horn. The girl turned around and saw a giant truck approaching. The truck rushed toward her at full speed! Too late! She'd get hit! The girl crouched down and closed her eyes. But the crash she expected didn't happen, and the world went all quiet suddenly. It was a warm embrace. She opened her eyes. Raindrops hang still in the air. A boy's holding her in his arms, as if it's a dream. "Who...... are you?" Story Expand for script. *'I': I've been dreaming about this accident that happened when I was 5 years old... *'I': After 17 years, the memory is still so vivid, like it happened only yesterday. *'I': Who's the boy that saved me. Who could it be? **Ring ring ring*... the sound of the phone ringing drags me back to reality. *'I': Hello? Anna... Calm down, speak slowly-- *'I': What? LFG is withdrawing the investment?! *I hurriedly packed my stuff up and rushed off to LFG. *I'm the 22-year-old owner of a media studio, and the producer of its flagship program. *The studio is just barely scraping by on the back of that old show. *Not long ago, the studio's sole investor was acquired by the giant Loveland Financial Group (LFG). *Once LFG withdraws funding, the studio is sure to face bankruptcy. *Outside the office of LFG's CEO *'President Assistant': I've told you: NO! The CEO is very busy. Please, run along back to where you came from! *'I': This funding is too important for us. I have to talk to the CEO! *'I': The ratings for our show Miracle Finder have always been steady... *'President Assistant': Yes, steady at the bottom. It's the age of science! Who would believe in that superpower nonsense? *'President Assistant': Instead of innovating, you stick with such an old-fashioned show. No wonder you're losing funding. *The president's assistant picked up the phone. *'President Assistant': Reception? In the future, could you please not let random people into the CEO's office?! *'I': But! *'President Assistant': But what? *'President Assistant': The reason your old sponsor got bought out by us is precisely because they kept investing in a studio like yours. *'President Assistant': As you're here now, you can sign the investment withdrawal agreement. Save some time for both of us. *'President Assistant': Sign the Agreement and we can still fund the last episode of Miracle Finder. *'President Assistant': Here, sign... Choice 1: Sign= *'I': Oh, okay... *'President Assistant': Yes, yes, right here. Write your name and the studio's name. Make it quick. I'm quite busy. |-|Choice 2: Don't Sign= *'I': I refuse. *'Pesident Assistant': I’m sorry, but you have no right to refuse. *The president’s assistant placed the agreement in front of me. *'President Assistant': Or do you not want to make the final show? *Now it seems that I don’t have much choice... Category:Stages Category:Chapter 1: Final Program